Secrets and Spys
by the Record button is broken
Summary: For two spys Dan and Tom are surprisingly bad at keeping secrets. Fun little DanxTom one-shot with how everyone found out they were together. No Zoe sorry, I have big plans for that.


**This is just a small thing I wrote for fun. It has been cross posted on AO3. I also added Sky, from the season 7 episode Free Running, just for kicks.**

* * *

Aneisha hadn't known what to think when she'd walked into the HQ one day to find Dan's arms draped over Tom's shoulders resting his head against young genius' temple. Dan was muttering something watching as Tom typed line after line of code into the computer.

"It just looks like gibberish" Dan said a bit louder.

"I know it's not" he went on quickly after Tom turned a bit to glare at him out of the corner of his eye "I know that it means something but it does just look like your just hitting random keys."

Tom scoffed eliciting a laugh from the blond who simply tightened his hold and pressed a quick kiss to Tom's cheek.

Aneisha backed back into the elevator and went back up to the school. Probably best she keep this to herself.

Keri didn't know whether or not to be insulted when Dan kept insisting that he didn't fancy her. Though his vehement denial was entertaining, and she definitely wasn't the only one who thought so, especially not if the way Tom kept teasing him was anything to go by. The technical genius seemed to greatly enjoying watching Dan stutter for a reply.

* * *

Keri often wondered why Dan didn't just give up. It was clear he had no interest in her and the others only insisted he did to rile him up, so why did he continue do deny it.

"Do you think Dan does like one of us and that's why he can't ever just let Tom's comments go" Kari asked Aneisha one afternoon.

"Well he certainly doesn't like me" Aneisha replied before being shushed by her aunt.

Keri sighed and watched Dan as he slumped forward on his desk looking supremely bored with the current lesson. If Kari was being honest she wasn't entirely sure what the class was about. In the seat in front of Dan, Tom had pulled out his phone and was watching some video through earbuds. Every now and then Dan would move a bit to a more comfortable or to look over Tom's shoulder at whatever was on the brunettes phone.

"Maybe one of our classmates" Keri mused glancing around the classroom.

Keri's attention was brought back to Dan when the field agent reached forward to tap Tom on the shoulder. Tom's only reaction was to take out one of his ear buds and passing it to Dan, who took it and quickly laced their hands together smiling to himself. A quick glance forward showed a similar smile on Tom's face.

Well, that explained that.

* * *

Frank was confident that after watching him with Stella that his team would never make the same mistake he did. At least he was confidante until they had a small mission protecting the PM. By all accounts it should have been a simple mission, Tom had much to his displeasure been forced to leave HQ and help in the field, Dan being headstrong, Aneisha being optimistic and Keri being Keri. In fact everything went exactly to plan, until they were all unwinding afterwards.

Aneisha and Keri were chatting and hanging about with flopsy. Dan and Tom however didn't appear to be in HQ. He didn't think much of it and headed back up to the school. He was halfway through daily caretaker duties when he spotted his two missing agents. They were both still wearing their M.I.9 uniforms so Frank guessed they hadn't been down to the base since the mission was completed.

Tom was playing one of his games while Dan sat next to him occasionally glancing at the game but mostly just talking

He sighed heavily and was about to go reprimand them about wearing their M.I.9 gear around the school when Tom snapped his game shut and turned to kiss the other.

Frank dropped his broom and stared. When the two young agents got up and headed back towards the school Frank came back to his senses. He picked up his broom and went back to work hoping his agents would never be caught like that again.

* * *

Sky was excited to be visiting M.I. High. She hadn't seen or even really heard from Dan since she had started training the new spy unit. Today Franks team were providing protection for a speaker at a seminar she was attending.

As she walked in she immediately spotted Dan and Aneisha on either side of the stage. They were dressed in their M.I. High uniforms. She tried waving to them but they seemed to be more focused on their work. It wasn't long before Aneisha was joined by Kari who was grinning and talking one thousand miles an hour.

Tom was the next last, appearing next to Dan as everyone started to take their seats. Dan turned and whispered something in Tom's ear. Sky hoped that nothing bad was going to happen.

The seminar went smoothly and Sky hung around the lecture hall afterwards waiting for the others to be finished. She stood up when the door finally opened but quickly stopped in her tracks. Dan had his arm wrapped around Tom's shoulders, said tech expert also had one arm around Dan.

The rest of their team seemed used to the affection and the four were talking as normal.

"Hey guys" she called finally regaining her ability to function. The team stopped and smiled, although the arm Tom had around Dan did seem to tighten. Dan glanced quickly in the brunettes and smiled. Sky frowned.

"I thought M.I.9 had a rule about" she paused "mushy stuff."

The team stopped for a moment before they realised what she was talking about.

Dan shrugged.

"No one's said anything."

* * *

 **As I said on my other one-shot I'm more than happy to take prompts for this paring or just general M. fics just comment or PM me and I'll get back to you :)  
**


End file.
